


Only If For a Night

by PSIDontKnow



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSIDontKnow/pseuds/PSIDontKnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I had a dream<br/>About my old school<br/>And she was there all pink and gold and glittering</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only If For a Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is purposefully vague

[[MORE]]

     _You take her to a spot, it's your spot, you've always thought of it that way, because it is. You smile gently as she gasps and twirls, the moon shining dimly, but the stars more than make up for it._  
 _"They call it Twilight Hill, because it has the best view of the twilight, but the stars are better."_  
 _You're unsure if she hears you, because she's 'ooo-ing' and 'ahh-ing' at the sight, doing cartwheels that messes up her short, black hair even worse than the wind already had._  
 _Then she wakes up._

     She's a balancing act, the tips of her toes knife point and her clothes faux ratty and costing more than anything else she could ever afford. Costumes have a habit of being that way, it's what she normally thinks about it, but right now, she's not thinking, she's putting on a show and ignoring the way she's pretty sure that she actually did pull her muscle during her rushed warm up. She can't afford to fuck up opening night, not at all, so she keeps whirling and jumping, pirouettes and Piqué and a trained ear. There's the rough feel of hands on her body once she's off stage, shoving her into another dress, another part of the play and then she's back and there's hands on her waist, lifting her.

      The entire night passes by in a dazzling light and the sensation of touch, no thought in her head, and she's still dizzily stumbling when she walks home, no longer in pointe shoes and skin tight costumes, instead in loose clothing and sandles that will soon be put away in the face of autumn. Her black hair frames her face, sweaty after that performance, but she's tired and so well satisfied by the show that she doesn't care. She ignores the old park she passes on her way home, memories of promises and a blonde haired girl, of talk of dance and music and costume.  
      She instead turns her attention to her phone, messaging her room mate to unlock the door and skips the whole way home, taking no notice of blue eyes that watch her, before they and their owner disappear from sight.

     _"Here, listen to this." You tell her, handing your headphones to her and letting her listen to a new song you'd found, humming contentedly as she keeps at braiding tiny braids into your hair. You can hear it echoing tinnily from behind you and you add another line to the outfit you're making, drawing, something for the girl behind you to make and dance in._  
 _She hands the music back and then curses, tugging at your hair, and you can't help but laugh, even as golden strands come loose around her fingers._  
 _"Pay attention."_  
 _"Hush!"_

     There's no show today, so she goes shopping for light things to eat, something to nibble on before shows and a small chocolate bar, because she's already done half of the shows, so she deserves it. The bag of food is dropped off at home, a small wave given to her room mate as he leaves, skateboard tucked under his arm. There's something unsettling about being home alone, something about the pictures in the hall watching her, so she decides to walk around, relaxing.  
     She comes to the top of a hill at sunset, the view over the whole town lavender shadows and golden light and she can't help but give a small, breathless laugh, doing a quick cartwheel before sitting down to watch the sunset.  
     _"Concentrate."_  
      She jumps awake at the sound of the voice, darkness having long since fallen as she'd dozed off, sitting up and the woman stretches, her back popping loudly. There's stars glittering above her, and a memory of being brought here by someone else, years before when she was a child. Those memories aren't important, not anymore, so she lays down and lets herself roll down the hill, grass in her hair and laughter squeaking from her throat.  
     Once again, she doesn't notice the blue eyes glimmering in the night.

     _"I love you."_  
 _"I love you."_  
 _"I love you."_  
 _The words are repeated between rushed kisses beneath the slide of the park between their houses, the sunlight dying behind them and gold lip gloss transfering between them. It's a stunned revelation for her, but you've known you love her and you can't deal with it._  
 _Not with what will happen soon._  
 _"I don't think we should see each other again."_  
 _"What?! Why!"_  
 _"Because, if you love me, you will lose something."_

     "I heard she lost her voice after screaming for so long."  
     "What a little psycho."  
     The words are mean and cruel as she finishes unlacing her slippers, sliding them off delicately and checking for any blood. She knows that the words are just simply to be mean and rude, because they're upset they didn't get one of the two leads, but they still make her face turn red with shame and embarrassment It had happened suddenly, one morning, she woke up and had no voice. If she'd still had a voice, she'd be over there, berating those girls, but instead, she watches as one of the other dancers does.  
     The redhead has been a friend of hers since before she lost her voice, met through years of training and there's a smile that graces her face when she's helped up, when the redhead chatters at her until they part ways with a small wave.  
     _"What a little psycho."_  
     The words hurt, and she grits her teeth, detouring through the park instead of walking straight home, letting her sore feet carry her where ever. The night is crisp, fog gathering and she finds herself standing in front of her old school, hands stuffed in her pockets and lips moving in a noiseless song.  
   _"Concentrate."_  
      There's a memory, pink skirt and gold lip gloss, but she shakes her head, shakes the memory away and steps forward, towards where that memory had stood, stopping short when headlights roam over her and the car they belong to slows down. She turns back around, looking into the confused blue eyes of her room mate and gets into the car without an offer of explanation.

   _"What do you mean?"_  
 _"My family's...not normal. My brother is, because he's my half brother, but soon, my mother will come back for me, and if you love me when I leave, I'll take something important to you."_  
 _"I don't- I don't get it. As a keepsake? You can take my first broke in pair of Pointe shoes, they mean a lot to me."_  
 _"It's not that simple."_

_"Concentrate."_

     She wakes up, the taste of gold lip gloss, chemical sweetened with honey, on her lips. She wakes up with a lump in her throat that's been there for years gone and she sits up slowly, stretching comfortably and yawning. There's a satisfaction to the noise she makes as she shuffles to the bathroom, taking in her disheveled hair and blue eyes.  
     "I'm Xion, and tonight's my finale." She whispers, voice hoarse from years of disuse and there's satisfaction in that too. She hastily smooths down her hair, walking with purpose and opening the door to her room mate's room, ignoring his girlish shriek of being caught unprepared and only in boxers.  
      "Roxas." All movement stops that the long unheard sound of her voice, eyes widening to saucers as she continues. "Your sister is back in town."  
      "I kind of figured, with your voice being back, but... why?"  
      "It's my finale."

     You make a promise you can't keep.  
     "I'll come see your first opening night."  
      That doesn't mean you won't try to keep it.

     Xion sees her in the crowd while she's taking her bow, a head of soft gold hair and a pink dress, and doesn't even wait to change out of her costume, just gets Kairi - god it feels good to say her name again - to help her unlace her shoes with a promise of a later explanation before she runs out to the theater lobby, looking for that girl.  
     "Were you looking for someone?" The voice is soft, a hint of a tease in it, and Xion spins on her stocking clad heel, looking into a pair of eyes that are framed by thick pale lashes and wayward wisps of hair.  
      "Yes, Ursula." She deadpans before throwing her arms around the blonde's neck, quickly letting go.   
      "We need to talk."  
     "Yes, we do."

     "You never told me that important thing was going to be my words, what the hell Namine?" They're sitting side by side on the swings, Xion changed back into her normal clothes, loose and warm, while Namine practically glows in her pink skirt and white top, gold smeared across her lips.  
      "Yes, well, I wasn't sure what it would be until I left. You're rather cavalier about this though."  
     "Your brother, he explained it to me. About being your mother's heir and that's why he's a carbon copy of his dad." There's a carefree laugh from the brunette before she continues.   
      "I guess I have bragging rights to say I kissed a fairy."  
      "I guess you did, but it was so long ago, I don't remember it well."  
      "Oh?"  
     "Maybe you should refresh my memory." There's laughter from both of them, a moment before Xion places a chaste kiss against Namine's mouth, grinning from ear to ear when she backs away.  
     "I need more answers before I give you more."  
      "Gladly."

     She becomes a sort of legend around those parts, the ballerina who only speaks for half the year, whenever a glittering blonde is by her side.  
      But there's other ways to communicate, as long as you _concentrate_.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW, LOOK AT THIS AU TRASH  
> Please know I know nothing about ballet, it was a spur of a moment decision


End file.
